Nuestro Cielo
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: Me observo como si hubiera descubierto un gran tesoro, una mirada de sorpresa, felicidad, emocion, aun ahora no puedo descifrar a mi bombón, lo cierto fue que ese dia seria el primero de muchos en ese lugar que seria nuestro refugio "Nuestro Cielo" UA


**Nuestro Cielo**

**Declaimer: Derechos Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, obvio que muchas quisiéramos ser las dueñas para cambiar el final XD bueno a lo que iba ****los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si, pedir permiso antes de publicar en algun otro sitio y den credito a quien escribe la historia, es todo bye.**

Sus ojos oscuros giraron para ver el cielo gris que amenazaba lluvia, sonrió con dulzura, en su mano llevaba una sombrilla en un color poco discreto para un hombre como él, ese tono rosado se distinguía entre todas las demás pero aun así sabía que ese día no llovería, no en ese día, de pronto una figura paso a su lado corriendo, aquellos cabellos rubios se movían al tiempo que su dueña corría delante de él, caminó tranquilamente por el sendero de piedras para luego girar y comenzar a caminar por el pasto húmedo por la lluvia del día anterior, como siempre sabía que su pantalón terminaría lleno de lodo, pero no importaba, nada importaba con tal de estar en ese lugar, con tal de estar con su bombón.

-Un día más… y aquí estoy… como todos los años… -sonrió a la persona que tengo frente a mí- para contarte este maravilloso cuento…

X-X

-¡Serena date prisa! –Esa chica gritaba desde la esquina, era una rubia ataviada con un hermoso vestido primaveral y coqueto, su hermoso cabello lo llevaba suelto y se movía al compás del movimiento del llamado con gran entusiasmo, ya que ese día conocería su cita a ciegas, todos los que la conocían sabían que estaba loca, pero nunca pensaron que fuera a tal extremo, ella estaba segura de que su cita sería una persona muy interesante, guapo, y de un carácter fuerte, había convencido a su mejor amiga de que la acompañara, talvez era alocada pero no tonta, sabía que una cita de esa forma tenia sus pros y sus contras, ¿qué tal si resultaba un loco pervertido o un acosador?, o peor aun, alguien que no cumpliera con sus requisitos, no, era mejor prevenir que lamentar-

-Ya voy Mina… -en ese momento dando vuelta en la esquina alcanzo a decir otra chica rubia vestida con un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta con un estampado floral, su cabello sujeto en dos coletas le daba una apariencia algo inocente e ingenua, se encontraba cansada, había tratado de correr a la par de su amiga pero le era imposible, era demasiada la energía que tenía Mina como para poder estar a su ritmo, se recargo en la pared tratando de normalizar su respiración cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, aun pensaba en como fue que se dejo convencer por aquella rubia, si la situación debió ser al revés, ella trataría de convencer a Mina de no asistir ya que era algo muy riesgoso, si bien sabían que a veces las cosas salen bien en ese tipo de situaciones hay ocasiones en que no es así, pero no, Mina había sido demasiado insistente y termino sucumbiendo ante ella, y ahora ahí estaba, cansada, y siguiendo a Mina-

-Ay Serena eres demasiado lenta… -Se acerco a ella al ver que no se movía, su rostro ahora no reflejaba esa emoción sino algo de preocupación, fue entonces que saco una botella de agua de su bolso y se la extendió- Lo lamento… tanta emoción hace que se me olviden las cosas…

-No te preocupes… -tomó la botella de agua y dio un largo sorbo- estoy bien…

X-X

-Otra vez mirando a cuanta chica linda pasa por aquí… -comente con una sonrisa al ver la cara de tonto que tenia mi amigo, nos encontrábamos reunidos en aquella mesa del pequeño local más bien llamado mini súper, de esos en que compras comida rápida y comes ahí mismo, las empleadas del lugar no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, esos chicos debían ser modelos o algo por el estilo, seguro es lo que pensaban, pero ¿Qué hacíamos comiendo en un lugar así?, yo solamente seguía observando a los dos hombres que tenía frente a mi- creo que nunca vas a cambiar… -suspire tomando un poco mas de mi refrescante bebida-

-Ay vamos… es que tu no tienes gusto por ninguna chica… -me contesto mientras trataba de ver a través del vidrio, se perfectamente que sus ojos verdes buscaban con insistencia a aquella rubia que había robado un suspiro, pero nada, parecía que esa segunda vez sería la ultima que la viera, respiró decepcionado volviendo acomodarse en su asiento-

-Si que lo tengo, pero no soy un descarado como tu… -contesté con una sonrisa burlona de ver que no todo salía como él lo esperaba- ¿en serio creías que esa chica modelaría para ti?, que tonto eres…

-Eres tú el tonto… -dijo con algo de molestia por fin volteando a verme-

-Ya tranquilos… -por fin hablo la tercer persona que nos acompañaba, de mirada violeta, y cabello castaño subiendo la vista para ver primero a Yaten y luego a mi- no puedo creer que siempre sea lo mismo con ustedes, sino es por una cosa es por otra… el chiste es siempre estar peleando… -suspiró bajando aquella revista de finanzas en la que hablaban de la nueva perspectiva de la economía para el año en curso el tema del que se hablaba en la oficina últimamente-

-Y tu Taiki siempre tan aburrido… ni siquiera por un momento puedes dejar de estar metido en el tema de las finanzas… suficiente es con todo el día esta al pendiente de la bolsa como para que a la hora de la comida también estés con eso… -Yaten como siempre le arrebato la revista escondiéndola tras de si, como le encanta molestarlo-

-Devuélvemela Yaten… -extendió su mano para que le diera la revista, esos dos al parecer esa es su vida, pelear pero juntos-

-Y ahora son ustedes los que deben… -intente decir pero mi atención fue robada por esa chica rubia que era jalada por la "modelo" que tanto le había llamado la atención a Yaten, simplemente verla tan resplandeciente por los rayos del sol, todo parecía que sucedía en cámara lenta, sin darme cuenta fui girando al mismo tiempo en que aquellas dos jóvenes avanzaban tanto así que no me fije en lo cercano que estaba el cristal y termine chocando con el- au eso dolió… -me llevó la mano a la frente sobándola pero sin dejar de ver a ese par-

-¿Y ahora que te paso? –Preguntó Taiki al escuchar el suave golpe- de pronto te quedaste callado… -pero nada yo estaba completamente ausente- Seiya… -escuche su voz a lo lejos- ¡Seiya! -Subió un poco más el tono y nada- ¡Seiya! –Dijo ya casi en un grito arrojándome una servilleta echa bolita, solo así pude reaccionar- te estoy hablando…

-¿Ay que quieres? –Pregunte aun sobándome la frente- que no te das cuenta de que morí y vi un ángel… -lance un suspiro al viento al decir esto provocando la risa burlona de Yaten-

-Si claro… no soy un descarado como tu… ¿en serio creías que esa chica modelaría para ti?, que tonto eres… -repitió las mismas frases que momentos antes yo le había dicho, pero con la diferencia de que Yaten me las decía con burla-

-Cállate chaparro… -tome la misma bolita de papel y se la arroje directamente en la cara- simplemente fue una visión y nada mas… -y me cruce de brazos-

X-X

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó la rubia ya por fin soltándola al llegar al parque donde su supuesta cita a ciegas la esperaba-

-Si claro no tienes por que exagerar, solo fue el cansancio por la carrera que me hiciste pasar… -sonrió dulcemente a su amiga- mejor dime… ¿sabes como es ese chico?

-Mmm no… -dijo con una sonrisa que desconcertó a su amiga- bueno es que… nunca se me ocurrió pedir que me enviara una fotografía…

-Ay Mina… -suspiró cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza- no puedo creerlo… ¿y como lo vas a reconocer?

-Bueno pues me dijo que trabajaba en Wall Street así que debe ser algún chico guapo vestido con un elegante traje… -decía con cierta ensoñación al imaginarse a un joven alto, guapo, de hermosos ojos y tan elegante como su trabajo lo requería-

-Eso equivale a cualquiera de estos tipos… -volteando a su alrededor pues se encontraba en Central Park mas específicamente en el lago Pond a pesar de ser un lugar muy tranquilo por lo general ese día coincidentemente había mucha gente entre toda esa muchedumbre cientos de hombres que encajaban con las características que suponía tenia ese "hombre perfecto"-

X-X

-Ay una simple visión… -dijo Yaten en burla al salir del mini súper él primero, sus gestos reflejaban lo que siempre sentía o quería sentir, sabía perfectamente que yo aun no había conocido el amor, y la verdad es que ya estábamos los tres entrando en una edad en que se nos pedía sentar cabeza, pero ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto o al menos aun no encontrábamos a aquella mujer que nos robara el corazón en una mirada, millones de suspiros sí, pero una mirada de amor nunca-

-Ya deja de burlarte de mí, tú eres el que siempre que ve una mujer bonita quiere salir en su conquista… -dije evidentemente ofendido saliendo detrás de Yaten, era verdad, aquella chica parecía haber sido una simple visión que ni en mis mas locos sueños hubiera tenido, era simplemente perfecta, sonrisa encantadora, mirada sincera, y no es que no me hubiera fijado en su cuerpo, claro que lo hice, y a mi parecer la mujer mas hermosa en la faz de la tierra, pero debía volver a su realidad, y esa era que aquella rubia sería imposible localizarla en una ciudad como NY-

-Ya déjalo tranquilo, mejor dense prisa que ya nos pasamos de la hora de la comida y quizá nos regañen… -ahora fue Taiki saliendo después de haber pagado la cuenta, los tres teníamos que repartir los gastos de la comida, un día invitaba uno, al siguiente el otro y así sucesivamente, los tres habíamos crecido juntos, desde que nos conocimos en la escuela y coincidentemente llevábamos el mismo apellido, eso quizá nos había unido mas, éramos los mejores amigos, bueno seguimos siendo los mejores amigos- además de que tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

-Ay Taiki eres un fastidioso y obsesivo del trabajo… -tranquilamente coloque las palmas en la nuca dejando escapar un profundo suspiro mientras observaba el cielo azul y el sol con el calor que tanto me gustaba, o quizá era porque pronto sería mi cumpleaños y esto me emocionaba, ese año cumpliría 26 años, cabe mencionar que yo junto con Yaten éramos los empleados mas jóvenes que trabajaban en esa oficina de asesoría financiera- deberías disfrutar un poco mas la vida, y conseguirte una novia…

-Si, exacto eso es lo que te hace falta, una novia… -secundo mi amigo el chaparro con una sonrisa un tanto burlona-

-Miren nada mas quien me da consejos… los hombres que tienen una larga lista de chicas por conquistar… -respondió con algo de sarcasmo poco conocido volteando a vernos- ¿Quién es la que sigue?

-Ay ya deja de burlarte de nosotros… sabes perfectamente que no hay ninguna mujer en nuestras vidas… -comenté bajando la mirada para ver a Taiki, de pronto me sorprenden sus comentarios-

-Por eso mismo lo digo, ¿Cómo se atreven a darme consejos las personas que están igual que yo?, ustedes también se la viven trabajando…

-Bueno, bueno no vamos a discutir por eso, mejor vamos por un helado al parque, necesito azúcar para seguir viviendo… -hizo una mueca como si fuera algo vital- y no me digan que no… por favor… -a Yaten siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención de cualquier forma-

-¿Cómo ves Taiki lo dejamos que sufra? –Pregunté en tono malicioso pues me gusta hacer sufrir al chaparro-

-No estaría mal… -dijo Taiki al comprender que ese comentario era para hacerlo sufrir, era un poco la manera de también desquitarse-

-No por favor… necesito mi helado… -se recargo en la pared fingiendo debilidad, lo payaso nunca se le quitara-

-Ay enano eres todo un caso… -suspiré con una ligera sonrisa, la verdad es que no me gusta fastidiarlo tanto, bueno a veces- de acuerdo vamos…

X-X

-Vamos linda… acompáñame a mi trabajo… -decía un tipo de aspecto mas bien desagradable, llevaba un overol de mezclilla azul marino ya desteñido por el paso del tiempo, su edad era un poco confusa, no parecía joven, pero tampoco era un anciano, la tomaba de la mano y ella hacía una cara de repulsión-

-Por favor suélteme… -decía asustada, ya que nunca pensó que aquella inocente cita le daría el susto mas grande de su vida-

-Anda no te hagas del rogar… -continuaba diciendo el hombre avanzando un paso jalándola de la mano-

-¿Qué no la escucho?, dijo que la suelte… -decía la rubia con la voz mas tranquila que podía, la verdad es que ella también estaba temblando de miedo, pero no quería demostrárselo, alguna de las dos debía mostrar mas valentía-

-Serena… -dijo sorprendida pero a la vez con la esperanza de salir bien librada de ese asunto-

-Una jovencita mas… -dijo el asqueroso hombre con un tono de voz libidinoso, al parecer estaba más que feliz de tener a dos chicas rubias a su disposición-

-No me escucho… suéltela… -quiso sonar mas firme pero esta vez el miedo hizo mella en su voz-

-Mejor porque no nos acompañas… estoy seguro de que te divertirás… -tenía toda la intención de tomarla también del brazo-

-No se me acerque… -dio un paso atrás-

-¿O si no que? –pregunto el hombre retadoramente-

-No creo que quiera averiguarlo… -aquí aparecí haciéndola de superhéroe, hice la voz lo mas fuerte y segura que pude, me coloque atrás de aquella chica que se encontraba en apuros, ella se había quedado completamente sorprendida y lentamente giro para verme, no podía creerlo, la reconocí y no pude mas que perderme en su mirada, ambos nos perdimos por un breve instante en nuestros respectivos ojos, todo alrededor desapareció, eran los ojos azules mas perfectos que pude imaginar, incluso olvide que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer-

-Eh… ¿Serena?, desconocido… ¿me ayudan? –Preguntó temerosa la otra rubia más bien la chica "modelo"quizá ya no tanto por el hombre que aun la tenia del brazo, sino más bien por interrumpir el momento que veía-

-No te preocupes preciosa yo te ayudo… -dijo mi querido amigo el chaparro, ahora era su turno de ser superhéroe- ¡suéltela! –Dijo con voz firme denotando toda su masculinidad cosa que sorprendió a la chica del listón naranja, pero ni así el hombre la soltó- pero que terco es… -se acerco y de un tirón hizo que soltara a aquella chica que para él parecía una modelo-

-Lárguese… -dijo Taiki tranquilamente colocándose delante de Yaten-

-Maldición… -murmuró el hombre alejándose rápidamente del lugar, no cabía duda de que sus planes se había frustrado, ya que entre ellos no estaba una pelea de tres contra uno-

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Yaten aun sosteniendo del brazo a la rubia-

-Eh si… estoy bien… -sonrió nerviosamente pero a la vez con coquetería, esa característica no podía faltar en ella, ya con el tiempo nos daríamos cuenta de eso- gracias… si no hubiera llegado no se que habría pasado…

-¿Pero quien era ese tipo?, ¿Por qué las estaba molestado? –preguntó mi amigo el castaño aun observaba que aquel hombre no regresara, después de unos segundos volteo a ver a la rubia-

-Este… bueno… es que… -por fin respondía nerviosa fue entonces que se soltó de mi amigo y se acerco a la chica que tenia frente a mi, murmuró algo a su oído, era obvio que yo no alcance a escuchar, pero aun así nada- te estoy hablando… -le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro-

Esa linda rubia de coletas "seguí viajando en la profundidad de ese mar que eran tus ojos, de aquel azul oscuro que solo se puede ver en las mas profundas aguas aquellas que aun están sin ser exploradas, así eran tus ojos", eso fue lo que después ella me diría, y yo viajaba al mas claro sueño que de pronto me llevo al cielo, su mirada era tranquilizadora y sincera, en breves segundos descubrí que en ellos nunca encontraría una mentira o una evasiva.

-Seiya… -alcance a escuchar a Yaten que se acercaba y pasando su mano de arriba a abajo entre la rubia de coletas y yo- oye Taiki no reacciona… ¿se habrá muerto?

-No seas payaso… -respondió mi amigo- es solo que… -sonrió con algo de felicidad al verme- déjalo… -negó ligeramente con la cabeza bajando la vista a su reloj- ay ya es muy tarde… vamonos… -sin esperar mas comenzó a caminar rumbo al trabajo-

-Lo siento linda no voy me llevan… -dijo divertido acercándose a la chica del listón y dio un beso en su mano- ¿podríamos vernos nuevamente? –Vaya manera del enano de pedirle una cita-

-Yo… -decía nerviosa bajando la mirada y con un sonrojo en las mejillas-

-El miércoles a las 2:30 en este mismo lugar… -dijo Yaten difícilmente soltó su mano con delicadeza- espero no que no me falles, ah y trae a tu amiga… -finalizo comenzando a avanzar dejando a la "modelo" sin saber que decir, él sin dejar de verla me tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarme-

-Hasta luego… -murmuró la chica modelo-

-Serena… -murmure como nunca creí escucharme, mi voz denotaba ya ese sentimiento que ahora sé que es amor-

-Hasta luego… -su voz fue simplemente la de un ángel, la más maravillosa que he escuchado en mi vida-

-¿Qué te pasa?, pareces idiota… -alcance a escuchar la voz estruendosa de la persona que me iba jalando-

-Nada… -murmure sin dejar de ver aquella hermosa aparición- y suéltame… -por fin pude sentir como oprimía mi brazo con fuerza soltándome inmediatamente al dejar de ver aquella aparición-

-Ay si… ¿ahora me vas a decir que te lastime? –Odio el sarcasmo de Yaten-

-No, pero no me gusta que me trates como si fuera un niño pequeño… -respire profundamente mientras acomodaba y desarrugaba mi camisa- yo puedo caminar solo…

-Mmm deberías agradecerme… si por ti hubiera sido ahí te hubieras quedado todo el día, aunque aquella chica no dijo nada…

-Ay cállate mejor alcancemos a Taiki… -sin esperar a que me respondiera avance lo más rápido que pude entre la gente, a pesar de haber sido tan solo un breve instante en que pude ver esos bellos ojos no pude dejar de pensar en ellos durante el resto del día-

X-X

-¿Serena? –Le dio un suave empujón- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Eh?, no nada… -sin darse cuenta una dulce sonrisa surco sus labios- ¿eh tu estas bien? –Por fin volteando a verla-

-Si, lo estoy… -dijo dando una vuelta- acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida y tú…

-¿Yo qué? –pregunto haciéndose la desentendida desviando un poco la mirada-

-Que tu también lo conociste… -dijo con una sonrisa un tanto picara- digo al que será el amor de mi vida… aunque… -con algo de desilusión observo hacia donde se habían marchado el par de chicos- no me dijo como se llamaba, bueno supongo que su amigo Seiya si lo sabe… -usando el mismo tono pícaro-

-Si quizá… -comenzó a caminar al lado contrario por donde se habían ido los chicos- se llama Seiya… -pensó sonriendo de tan solo recordarlo, recordarlo durante el resto del día-

X-X

Dos días pasaron y yo aun podía seguir recordando esos ojos azules, su cabello rubio, y su voz angelical, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, no podía creer que solo 5 minutos bastaron para trastornar mi vida, 5 minutos en los cuales comprendí que había desperdiciado mi vida en cosas que no dejarían una huella de mi paso por la vida, necesitaba un cambio, un cambio en el cual pudiera demostrar quién era, y no me refería en el ámbito profesional, sino como persona, quería vivir en la memoria y en el corazón de una persona, y esa mujer tenía que ser ella, porque mi mente y corazón ya le pertenecían desde el primer instante en que la vi, en que me perdí en sus ojos, si efectivamente eso es lo primero que viene a mi mente cuando pienso en ella…

X-X

-¿Qué hacemos de nueva cuenta aquí?, no me digas que otra vez tienes una cita a ciegas… -suspiro resignada sentándose en una banca que estaba bajo un frondoso árbol a través del cual se filtraban algunos rayos de sol-

-No, para nada… es solo que… -sonrió al ver a lo lejos a aquel que sería el amor de su vida según ella-

X-X

-Tengo hambre… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, deberíamos ir a comer mejor en lugar de venir a perder el tiempo… -respire profundamente, la verdad es que me gusta caminar en el parque, me sirve de relajación, pero yo no sabía que es lo que estaba planeando mi querido amigo, si lo reconozco aquel día mis oídos se cerraron a todo, menos a la voz de aquel ángel-

-Tranquilo, vas a ver vamos a tener la mejor de las comidas… -me sonrió de forma misteriosa, ay esa manía que tiene de ocultar las cosas- es una lástima que Taiki tuviera que quedarse a terminar ese informe… pero bueno sirve que no se queda de quinto en discordia…

-¿Quinto en discordia? –en ese momento abrí los ojos ya que estaba disfrutando de esa sensación de paz que me trasmitía un día tan cálido y fresco como ese, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver de nueva cuenta ese maravilloso espejismo, no, eso ya no era, era real-

-Sorpresa… -me murmuro según él al oído, pero es algo que aun no alcanza, voltee a verlo ahora no fastidiado, sino agradecido-

X-X

-¿Solo qué? –Pregunto subiendo la mirada para verla, hizo una ligera mueca y se puso de pie- ay no mejor me voy…

-No por favor… -me coloque justo detrás de ella y sin querer la asuste que cuando giro para ver quien le hablaba quedamos frente a frente, simplemente se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba, su cabello rubio se movía al compas del viento, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial pero con algo misterioso que ocultaba, sus delgados labios se curvearon en lo que yo pienso fue la más interesante de las sonrisas- no te vayas…

-Pero… -sonrió ligeramente sonrojándose, ahora pienso que fue ante tal petición- es que…

-Por favor… -mi voz no tenía el tono de alguien que suplica, era más bien una petición desde el fondo de mi corazón, esperaba que su respuesta fuera afirmativa-

-¿Qué te parece si los dejamos solos?

-Sí, eso me parece una buena idea… -sin decir más mi querido amigo tomo del brazo a la rubia "modelo" y se alejo con ella-

-¿No pensaras dejar que coma yo solo? –le sonreí lo mas juguetón que pude, de alguna forma tenía que convencerla de que se quedara- mira, ya nos dejaron solos…

-Mina… -murmuro al ver como se alejaba su amiga- ay pero… -volteo a verme y yo aun mantenía esa sonrisa, suspiro quizá por resignación o por algún motivo más- de acuerdo… te acompañare a comer… dicen que una persona no debe comer sola porque eso quiere decir que morirá sola…

-Y eso por supuesto no pasara si estás conmigo… -creo que en ese momento no debí decir eso, pero ese adorable color rojizo de sus mejillas me hizo tan feliz- bueno, me refiero a comer solo… ¿Qué se te antoja comer?

-Eh bueno… -bajo su mirada algo apenada-

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras… o bueno quizá no tanto, la verdad es que no podría llevarte a un restaurante de lujo… -dije algo cabizbajo pues esa era mi triste realidad-

-Quiero… una hamburguesa… -el dulce tono de voz que uso para decir algo tan simple como "hamburguesa" me hizo ver que era la mujer que yo había imaginado- solo eso quiero… me gustan mucho… -esa sonrisa tan sincera y llena de ternura me cautivaron aun mas-

-De acuerdo… una hamburguesa será… -moría por tomar su mano, por sentir un poco de su calor, pero tuve que contenerme, con un ademan le indique el camino que nos llevaría a las mejores hamburguesas que había probado, nada de esos lugares de comida rápida, este era más hogareño- ya verás que en cuanto des la primer mordida y pruebes su sabor querrás volver…

-Pues eso espero… soy muy exigente para las hamburguesas… -dijo en un tono juguetón y una pose tan fingida de conocedora que no pude contener una carcajada- es en serio… es mi comida favorita, así que se de lo que hablo…

-Bueno discúlpame, es solo que te vas tan encantadora… -y era verdad, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, mirada y mueca era así, encantadoras- mira es aquí… -llegamos a una fachada que a lo mejor de momento no le inspiro mucha confianza- no te preocupes, por dentro es un buen lugar… -dije para tranquilizarla- anda entremos… -abrí la vieja puerta de madera que rechino al moverla, lo primero que pudimos ver fue una mesa vacía en el fondo, sin dudarlo la lleve hasta ahí, el lugar era una vieja casa que se había convertido en un pequeño restaurante, su fachada engañaba a muchos, que al igual que a Serena le daba desconfianza, pero por dentro era muy bella, conservaba el interior tal cual, nada que ver con esos lugares tan modernos, y además la comida era muy deliciosa, pero no siempre había para ir a ese lugar, pero ese día era especial, porque iba con mi ángel- ¿y bien que te parece?

-Es… -sonrió observando el lugar como si hubiera entrado a un mundo nuevo- es… el lugar tan intimo y acogedor… -su vista se fijo en un mural donde estaba dibujado un ángel que parecía imploraba por entrar al paraíso- es algo triste…

-Si, lo es… -suspire mientras sacaba la silla para que ella se sentara, en cuanto lo hizo me senté frente a ella- cuentan que el dueño de esta casa se enamoro un día de una bella mujer, pero por cosas del destino o la vida ella murió, su amor fue tan grande que no se fue al cielo, sino que se quedo a su lado haciéndole compañía, porque no quería verlo sufrir, y su espíritu aun se aparece por los pasillos de esta casa, pero eso es solo un rumor…

-¿Y ese hombre?, ¿Qué paso con él? –Me pregunto interesada, en definitiva no era como todas esas mujeres vánales que solo les importa vivir bien y con lujos, ella era diferente-

-Nunca quiso deshacerse de la casa, pero tampoco se caso, murió de viejo viviendo con el recuerdo de aquel intenso amor… -Dije con algo de tristeza, ella no dejaba de ver ese mural- es creo yo una hermosa historia de amor, realmente no se como fue, pero eso es lo que cuenta la dueña del lugar…

-Pero… si no se deshizo de la casa… ¿Cómo es que ahora es un restaurante? –Aquella pregunta me provoco una sonrisa, de verdad era una chica diferente, había puesto atención en mis palabras-

-Mmm interesante pregunta… -Sonreí mientras señalaba a una de las mujeres que atendían el lugar- ella… es fruto de ese intenso amor…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquella mujer era amable, y ahora le prestaba mas atención- Es cierto… se parece a la mujer del mural… es muy bonita…

-No tanto como tu… -Dije en un impulso a lo cual ella de inmediato volteo a verme- eh bueno creo… yo…

-¿Qué van a ordenar? –Bendita señora que llego a salvarme de mis inoportunos arranques de conquistador, que para terminar no se me dan bien-

-2 hamburguesas especiales… -Dije lo mas normal que pude, pero en realidad me sentía morir, era apenas la segunda vez que veía a mi ángel y yo ya prácticamente me estaba declarando, creo que debo dejar de ser tan impulsivo- ah disculpa Serena… ¿esta bien lo que pedí?

-Si, solo que… ¿podría traerme una papas a la francesa? –Además de linda e interesante era de buen comer, algo que siempre he apreciado en una mujer-

-Por supuesto, en seguida les traigo su orden… -Cuando aquella mujer se fue no supe que decir, ¿Qué era mentira que Serena era mas bonita que esa mujer?, no, no volvería a caer en mis propias palabras-

-Gracias… -Fue ella quien rompió el silencio, su rostro sonrojado y evadiendo mi mirada me cautivaron mas de lo que estaba-

-¿Gracias por que? –Pregunté un tanto absorto en las emociones que comenzaba a sentir con tan solo ver sus adorables gestos-

-Por decir que soy bonita… -Aquella sencillez y humildad con que lo dijo me hizo sonreír e instintivamente tome su mano-

-No es mas que la verdad, Serena se que apenas nos conocemos, pero me gustaría poder seguir viéndote… -Ahí estaba yo de nueva cuenta con mis locos impulsos-

-Seiya yo… bueno es que la verdad casi no salgo, mis padres son un tanto sobre protectores conmigo, hoy pude salir porque iba a… bueno porque estaría con Mina…

-Ah ya veo… -Dije con tristeza soltando su mano- comprendo… -aunque en verdad no comprendía, bueno mas bien no quería, seguramente ella al final de cuantas era una chica de alta sociedad acostumbrada a los mejores lugares y yo, yo era simplemente un intento de empleado financiero-

-No… Seiya quiero salir contigo… -Dijo volviendo a tomar mi mano, ¿ella también era impulsiva?- bueno quiero decir… es que yo… no… no me hagas caso… -soltó mi mano y desvió la mirada aun mas sonrojada de lo que había estado durante nuestra pequeña conversación-

-Dime donde y cuando te podré volver a ver y ahí estaré… -Aquellas palabras fueron sinceras, ahí estaba yo exponiendo mi persona y no me importaba, solo ella y ese sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer de tan solo una mirada- siempre a tu disposición mi hermoso ángel…

Me observo como si hubiera descubierto un gran tesoro, era una mirada de sorpresa, felicidad, emoción, aun ahora no puedo descifrar bien a bien que fue lo que cruzo por la mente de mi hermoso bombón en ese momento, lo cierto fue que ese día seria el primero de muchos que la vería en ese lugar, ese lugar que seria nuestro refugio, ese lugar al que llamaríamos "Nuestro Cielo"

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por tardar en actualizar los demás fics, por lo pronto les dejo algo nuevo que ya tenia en mente desde hace tiempo pero que no había podido revisar ni editar, hoy lo hice, espero que les guste, les prometo escribir mas seguido y publicar del mismo modo, ya estoy trabajando en "De Amor y Otras Cosas", "Blue Moon" y "Bendita Vida" posiblemente los 3 salgan en las mismas fechas así que estén al pendiente, y muchas gracias por su paciencia, aquí nos estaremos viendo, no me olvido de todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras, ya nos veremos en algunos otros fics y capítulos, (algunas ya saben donde) hasta la próxima, cuídense bye bye.


End file.
